Crónicas Olvidadas : La Fuerza del Destino
by EmilSinclair77
Summary: Una historia de Oscar y André en tiempos de la Revolución. La tragedia que unió más a dos amantes y desafió al Destino. (Traed algo ácido para cortar la dulzura con la que escribía hace 15 años)
1. chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

 **Baño de sangre: La masacre.**

14 de julio de 1789.

Pólvora...

Niebla Intensa...

Gritos de pánico...

Gritos de victoria...

Miedo...

Triunfo...

EL PUEBLO FRANCES...

SOLDADOS...

MUERTES...

 **LA BASTILLA**...

Un soldado corriendo presuroso donde se encontraba otro grupo de los suyos, al pie de los cañones

-¡Los cañones ya han hecho el efecto que esperábamos! ¡Los muros de la Bastilla han sido derrumbados, Comandante Grandier!

-Oscar... podemos avanzar. Eso era lo que aguardábamos.

-Espera André... no te apresures. Soldado: - dijo ella volviéndose al portador del mensaje- sabes cuantas bajas reporta el enemigo.

-Ya han perdido como 120 hombres, Comandante Jarjayes.

-Y De Launay, sigue al mando... ¿ no es así?

-Me temo que sí, Señora.

-De Launay... –suspiró la Comandante- él era un buen amigo de mi padre... y en cierta forma, siempre me trataba con mucha familiaridad...

-Pero no es tu culpa que el destino nos coloque de este lado de la espada, Oscar. -dijo el nuevo comandante abrazando al amor de su vida.

-¡Oh!, André, estabas escuchándome...

-Como siempre, estoy aquí. - Se acercó a sus espaldas.

-No sé qué demonios haré. Prefiero que ese hombre no esté ahí. No quiero cargar con su muerte en mi conciencia. - Suspiró resignada.

-No te preocupes, a estas alturas, él ya habrá huido abandonando su pelotón a su suerte.

-No, no lo creo, no parecía ser un hombre de esos.

-Mira, alla viene Soisson...

-¡Comandante, Comandante! -Alain apenas podía respirar - Gran parte de las tropas enemigas inician la retirada por detrás de la Bastilla.

-¿Que?- Respondieron Oscar y André al unísono.

Si, -aun hipando el Sargento – Se están retirando. Están escoltando al Marqués De Launay, que dejó al mando a un miserable pelotón. No quisieron abandonar la prisión por una causa mas bien de honor.

-Honor... arriesgan sus vidas por un honor que no existe. No se dan cuenta de que ya no existen principios qué defender en la realeza? ¿No se dan cuenta de que no habrán retribuciones morales por parte de la aristocracia? –murmuraba la Comandante con las manos en el rostro.

-Respetaré tu decisión, Oscar.- dijo André en un tono serio

-Y yo, Comandante. –Sumó su voz Alain.

-Pues, Caballeros: somos los soldados del pueblo. Somos sus representantes y quienes les deben brindar seguridad.

Hizo una breve pausa para mirar a sus soldados. Entonces volvió a tomar la palabra:

-Imagino que en la multitud han de haber hombres, mujeres y niños que buscan a sus padres, a sus maridos, a sus esposas, a sus hermanos e hijos apresados por sus ideas gracias al régimen absolutista francés. Nosotros debemos apoyarlos en su búsqueda brindándoles seguridad.

Los hombres quedaron en silencio observando como la Comandante iba cambiando su expresión triste a una desafiante al ir pronunciando cada palabra.

-Pues bien Señores, necesitamos que los cañones nos cubran mientras ingresamos a la Bastilla. Resguarden a los civiles hasta que una vez dentro demos la señal de avanzar.

-¡Al instante, Comandante! – Fue la voz de furia de Alain.

Soisson se hizo a un lado y fue junto con los cañoneros:

-¡Muchachos: Los perros de la Bastilla aun se niegan a capitular! ¿Qué les parece si les demostramos cual es la voluntad del Pueblo? ¡A la carga!

-¡SI! –entonaron enérgicamebte los hombres del Regimiento B.

Los soldados alinearon los cañones en el centro de la calle y siguieron cargándolos para disparar a aquellos muros, que momentos antes, parecían impenetrables. Oscar y André se dirigieron con otro grupo de soldados armados para tomar definitivamente la fortaleza,seguidos de una muchedumbre enardecida, que con palos, garrotes, piedras y un sin fin de armas improvisadas los seguían muy de cerca con gritos ensordecedores.

Los estruendosos cañonazos hacían imposible la comunicación entre ellos, los soldados, de quienes, a medida que iban acercándose a la prisión, se iba apoderando una furia y una histeria colectiva confundible tal vez con la de la muchedumbre. La niebla, la pólvora mezcladacon las cenizas y los detrimentos de los muros hacía que por momentos, el ambiente se viera como el mismo infierno.

-¡Que los civiles se mantengan alejados!- Se escuchó a una Oscar nerviosa. Jacob, ve con un grupo y formen una línea! ¡Jacob! ¡Jacob!

-Jacob no está aquí, Oscar... probablemente se perdió entre la gente o esté con Alain.-Respondió el nuevo Comandante André Grandier.

-¡Oh, mi Dios!

-Comandaré a ese grupo para proteger a los civiles.-Hizo una pausa, y se miró en los ojos azules de su amadísima Oscar- Enseguida volveré al frente contigo.

-No me dejes sola, André.

-Volveré, te lo he dicho- Sonrió y en medio de aquel cuadro nefasto, le dio un dulce beso en los labios.- Es una promesa. Nunca te dejaré sola.

La Comandante, quedó por un momento ruborizada por aquel beso dado por su reciente marido. "Marido al fin y al cabo, aunque no por los ritos de Dios."- Pensó apoyando unos dedos sobre sus labios como queriendo retener aquel contacto.

A lo lejos, Alain de Soisson, un gran soldado y por sobre todas las cosas, un gran amigo de la pareja, había observado aquella escena y esbozo una picara sonrisa.

" En medio de esta batalla, en medio de tanta muerte y desesperación, ellos están viviendo a pleno los mejores momentos de su gran amor. No es la mejor ocasión, pero aprovechan cada segundo para estar unidos por ese sentimiento. Oh... André, eres tan sentimental amigo mío"-Pensó para sí mismo el hombre del hoyuelo en el mentón.

Del otro lado, Lady Oscar, como la llamaban, estaba ingresando a la antigua prisión resguardada por sus hombres, no eran mas de una docena de soldados, pero, la custodiaban como si fuera la joya más preciosa de Versalles. En verdad, que la admiraban y la protegerían con sus vidas mismas. Las razones eran obvias: Ella era una noble, de una de las más aristócratas familias cercanas a la monarquía, antigua guardaespaldas personal del la mismísima Maria Antonieta, hasta podía decirse que más que una amiga, su Comandante fue la confidente de la Reina. Esa Reina "austriaca" a la que todo ese Pueblo aborrecía en aquellos instantes, y estaba allí, con ellos, apoyando una causa contra sus propios principios, apoyando a ese Pueblo que en esos momentos estaba manifestando su repudio al régimen monárquico. Estaba allí, ensuciándose con cenizas, oliendo sangre por doquier, sin importarle nada más que la Causa del Común, una señorita que podría haber pasado su vida con vestidos y fiestas, pero sin embargo eligió primero por fuerzas ajenas a su voluntad, luego por sus propios principios la carrera militar, y aborreciendo a sus iguales. No se explicaban tampoco cómo, pero luego de una noche de atentados, misteriosamente, llamaba a su mejor amigo "marido" y hasta le entrego la comandancia del pelotón.

André Grandier, se encontraba del lado izquierdo de la entrada a la Bastilla, tratando de contener a la muchedumbre agolpada, haciendo la línea que había ideado Oscar con sus compañeros, pero, era imposible soportar aquello, en su mente no concebía el tiempo exacto que seguiría aguantando aquella presión.

Pero la turba se desbordó y arrastró al nuevo Comandante con ella hasta penetrar al centro mismo del patio de la prisión.

-¿Donde diablos estás André? –se preguntaba nerviosa la mujer de pelo dorado, al divisar aquel abominable espectáculo de gente atropellando por doquier.

-Comandante, ninguna novedad de aquel grupo del pelotón.-se acercó a ella un soldado- y le entregó una misiva- Creo que debéis de leer esto.

Se trataba de un escrito, con caracteres familiares se leía: "Oscar Francois de Jarjayes"

Y en el interior del mismo, decía:

 _" Ni con toda la Guardia Real junta podríamos ir en contra de la Voluntad Popular. Era nuestro deber proteger con nuestras vidas mismas este símbolo del Absolutismo Francés erguido desde el siglo XVII, pero, sé que los hijos de mis hijos sabrán perdonarnos estas acciones. Dios sabrá el destino que le proveerá a esta gran nación._

 _Abandonamos la Bastilla, pero no por cobardes, sino por nuestras familias y por no buscar más derramamiento de sangre inocente en nuestras conciencias._

 _Tomad estas palabras como la capitulación definitiva de la Guardia Real sobre la Bastilla._

 _De Launay."_

-Se rindieron-suspiró- ¡Se han rendido!

-¿Como dice Comandante? – Pregunto el soldado.

-Ve y avisa al otro grupo que hemos tomado la Bastilla. Se han entregado.

-A sus órdenes, Comandante. Seré el feliz portador de tan buena noticia; pero, y ¿qué me dice de esos disparos que aún suenan en lo alto?

Oscar seguía con aquel papel en sus manos, lo volvió a leer y le dijo:

-Esos que están arriba, fueron tal vez soldados míos en el pasado, y se habrán sublevado contra el Marqués. Tomadlos y obligadlos a que se rindan... Agotad los recursos necesarios para no derramar más sangre.

-Como lo digáis, Comandante.

Los cañones seguían destrozando la fachada de aquel lugar, hasta que un soldado salió con una bandera blanca como señal de rendición. Alain lo captó en el momento. Comunicó a sus compañeros el cese del fuego, y con un gesto, los incitó a ingresar a tomarla Bastilla.

Estos, lo siguieron de inmediato, junto con otra gran parte del pueblo. Oscar observaba aquello desde una gran ventana... buscando desesperada a André. La humareda levantada por los cañones y la nube de polvo que se había formado en torno de aquella edificación hacían imposible la vista, más aún, la búsqueda de una persona, entre tanta gente, volvía más y más desesperante aquella situación.

Por otro lado, André y sus compañeros habían sido arrastrados por aquella gente desesperada hacia las celdas y calabozos de la prisión.

-¡Padre! ¿Padre: dónde estas? –Era el grito desesperado de un muchacho.

-Liberadme, por la Gracia de Dios! Liberadme por favor! -Una voz respondía desde adentro.

-¡Ayuda! No quiero morir mientras se derrumbe todo esto! ¡Piedad de mí! -Una anciana gritaba buscando llamar la atención de los soldados.

Los desgarradores gritos de la gente que buscaba a sus familiares y de los que estaban presos, era un espectáculo que no se había imaginado el bueno de André. Ese era el Pueblo, esa era Francia gritando "piedad, libertad, justicia, ella tenia hambre, estaba sucia, ensangrentada y deshecha." Y ahí estaba él, el nuevo Comandante de aquel maltrecho Regimiento B. Comandando a aquellos hombres, de mano de su queridísima Oscar a quien siempre acompañó con un perfil bajo, protegiéndola siempre, aconsejándola y amándola durante toda su existencia. No podía estar alejado de ella, ni un instante desde que ella le confesó que el amor que él sentía también era correspondido. Se sentía feliz desde aquella noche en que su idolatrada ama se entregara por completo a él sin ritos religiosos, sin permisos legales, sin nada más que su amor, pero aquellos gritos desgarradores y aquel olor a muerte en el ambiente le sacaron de aquellos recuerdos e hicieron que actuara rápido, cortando con la punta de su bayoneta las ataduras de los presos que encontraba a su paso, disparando sobre los cerrojos de las celdas que tenia a su vista y ayudando a la gente a seguir ingresando al lugar. Sus compañeros lo imitaron, y pronto, en todo ese sector, ya no existía gente clamando ayuda.

Salvo, una chiquilla que se encontraba apoyada en el suelo sucio, con los cabellos revueltos y duros, con manchas de sangre en los harapos que llevaba como vestiduras, con la cabeza entre las rodillas y con un brazo en alto, sostenida por una cadena clavada a la pared. Para los ojos de André, era muy particular que esa chiquilla menuda, no manifestara algún pedido de liberación, no se movía siquiera, y Grandier, hubiera pensado que se trataba ya de un cadáver putrefacto, de no haber notado unas lágrimas rodando por las mejillas de aquella muchacha.

-¿Y tú? ¿No te asusta que una de esas rocas caiga sobre ti?

Ella seguía inmóvil.

André se puso de cuclillas y tomó de la barbilla a aquella criatura abandonada a la suerte de Dios.

-Hola. Te hablo a ti.

-¡Dejame en paz, maldito!

-¿No quieres huir de aquí?

-¡No!

-Pero... ¿por qué?- El hombre se puso de pie y trató de forzar aquella cadena, pero al ver que no tendría efecto forcejeo alguno, procedió a disparar a los soportes.

-¡Te dije que me dejes en paz, pedazo de idiota! -Algunos restos de ladrillo y polvora caían sobre el pelo de la niña que se sacudía violentamente.

-¡Niña malcriada, encima me ofendes! Vamos. Salgamos de aquí.-diciendo esto, la tomó de un brazo y trato de sacarla del lugar, pero la chiquilla, cual animal salvaje, hizo algunos berrinches martirizando al Comandante.

-¡Dejame sola, dejame en paz, idiota pervertido!

-¡Mocosa atrevida! ¡Si sigues haciendo tanto escándalo, yo mismo te partiré la cabeza a coscorrones al salir de aquí!

La niña, seguiría dándole guerra a André por todo aquel pasillo devastado, poniendo a prueba su paciencia y su gentileza. Hasta que una mole de piedra cayó sobre ambos, dejando sepultada a aquella pequeña bajo un montón de escombros.

André la buscó afanoso entre los trozos de piedra, hasta que divisó una mano pidiendo ayuda, la reconoció y la tomó para darle la señal de que él ya la había visto.

-Mira niña, no te muevas, en unos minutos traeré ayuda, y te sacaremos de aquí.

La niña le mostró el pulgar hacia arriba, comunicando su complacencia.

-¡Muchachos, ¡Aquí! ¡Ayuda por favor! – fue el grito del hombre de ojos verdes.

Los soldados, se agolparon frente a su Comandante, y comenzaron retirar aquellas piedras del cuerpo de la chiquilla.

La criatura al sentirse liberada, se abalanzó a los brazos de André y se apretó fuertemente, mientras lloraba y decía unas palabras de agradecimiento en un idioma que no conocían muy bien.

-Oye, amigo... ya te casaste y no pierdes el tiempo con las mujeres... ¡Si se enterara la Comandante!- rieron los soldados.

-Camaradas, a qué vienen esos comentarios? No veis acaso, que acabamos de salvarle la vida a esta pequeña?

Entonces, aquellos hombres, se dispusieron a explorar aquel edificio, y la niña "salvaje" como le había bautizado André, le tomaba de la mano, pues dificultosamente podía caminar por sí sola.

Llegaron para su desgracia hasta un punto, que notaron se trataba del lugar de donde provenían los disparos. "Probablemente sean los soldados que quedan al servicio de Su Majestad" pensó André.

-Soldados, quienes están allí, son los soldados de la Guardia Real, tomemos las debidas precauciones pues no sabemos a ciencia cierta de cuántos estamos hablando. ¡Debemos reducir al objetivo en cuanto nos sea posible!

-¡Sí Señor!- Respondieron algunos, otros simplemente asintieron.

Aquella chiquilla ahora se tomaba del brazo del Comandante. Éste le sonrió y con su acostumbrada amabilidad, le pidió que esperase en un rincón de aquella habitación. La niña obedeció, pero inmediatamente, dándole las espaldas, una línea de soldados de uniforme rojo escarlata, irrumpió el salón y apuntando con sus fusiles, uno de ellos les dijo a los componentes de la Milicia Urbana:

-Señores: Vuestro objetivo es resguardar los intereses del Pueblo, el nuestro a Su Majestad. Sabemos que obedecemos a distintas causas y que solo el Destino es quien nos pone como oponentes de este maldito duelo. Así que haremos una tregua: Vosotros os retiraréis y fingiréis no haber visto nada, y nosotros huiremos a salvar nuestros propios pellejos.

-¿Por qué debemos confiar en vuestras palabras? – Inquirió Grandier.

-Porque somos aristócratas de palabra, Señor-respondió maliciosamente uno de ellos.

-Y si nos negamos, nuestro deber es reducirlos y entregarlos al tribunal militar- sostuvo André.

-Obedecedme, Plebeyo. ¡Salid de aquí!¡Ahora!-dijo el hombre y ejecutó un disparo al aire.

Los soldados se miraban unos a otros, y sólo sabían que no podían planear un ataque sin sufrir bajas, pues los de la Guardia Real eran superiores en número y en armas. André tenia la mirada fija en aquel soldado que sostenía su arma aún humeante. Sabia también que como Comandante, no podía poner en peligro a sus hombres, quienes con sus miradas, lo convencieron de abandonar el salón.

Se dispusieron a hacerlo, cuando desde el fondo del recinto, se escuchó un grito terrorífico seguido de unos disparos:

-¡No!

Aquella era la voz de la pequeña "salvaje" que presenció en silencio aquella masacre. Los hombres del regimiento B, habían sido muertos a traición al retirarse del salón. Muertos por los soldados renegados de la Guardia Real.

-¿Y este animal?- Preguntó uno de los soldados.- ¿que hacemos con esta escoria humana? – Le había inquirido a su líder, tomando a la muchacha del cuello.

-Déjala vivir, al menos que alguien cuente de lo que fuimos capaces de realizar. Que no digan que nos entregamos fácilmente.

El hombre la soltó y pronto la sala se vio vacía de uniformes escarlatas. El rojo estaba presente aún. Si, era la sangre derramada de los soldados de azul. La niña por unos segundos quedó petrificada ante esa horrenda masacre, pero luego, a gatas, fue hasta donde se encontraba aquel hombre que hacía instantes le había salvado la vida.

\- Oye, estúpido... háblame. Háblame por favor -Suplicaba la chica tomando el rostro de André entre sus sucias manos.-No te mueras, zopenco... Te prometo que de estas sales vivo.

André no se movía, solo gemía sus últimos respiros. Estaba de frente a la muerte.

Alain, había escuchado aquellos disparos, y pensó que eran sus compañeros que habían eliminado a los últimos perros rojos, como decía el mismo. Irrumpió de lleno en esa habitación, solo para encontrarse con la escena más escalofriante que en su vida se hubiera imaginado.

-Oh! ¡Por Dios! ¡No! – fue el grito desgarrador que escuchó.

No vio a los enemigos, no vio a los presos que se habían amotinado en ese lugar, ni siquiera vio a la niña que sostenía el cuerpo de su amigo sin vida... Solo vio la sangre de sus camaradas regando el piso de esa asquerosa prisión. Corrió en búsqueda de ayuda, de médicos, de los demás soldados, derramando lágrimas amargas por la pérdida que significaba aquello.

Al llegar hasta donde se encontraba Oscar, un nudo horrible se le hizo en la garganta. ¿Cómo explicarle que su esposo fue muerto a traición? Era algo que ella no podía saber en esos instantes... No por él, debido a lo doloroso que sería para ambos.

Sin embargo, vio los ojos de su Comandante, a quien momentos atrás la vio sonrojarse por un beso de su ahora muerto amigo. Definitivamente, no se lo contaría. Prefirió que ella lo atestiguase por sí misma.

-Alain. ¿Lo has visto? ¿Has visto a André? ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra? –Fueron las preguntas suplicantes de la dama.

-No, Señora, pero, allá dentro hay un grupo de soldados que fueron tiroteados a mansalva por los hombres del Rey.

-¡Qué! -Los ojos de Oscar François De Jarjayes delataron angustia y terror por esos instantes en que adadvirtió que André podría estar ahí.

Oscar hizo una seña y el resto de su pelotón se dirigía hacia donde indicaba Soisson.

Mientras tanto, en aquel lugar, la niña pudo notar que su benefactor aún seguía respirando, con posibilidades de vida, pues la única bala que le había alcanzado, dio al hombro del costado derecho, pero la herida seguía sangrando demasiado para su gusto.

-Creo que no ha tocado tu corazón. Tú salvaste mi vida. -Se incorporó con esfuerzo levantando una parte del cuerpo de André. -Ahora me toca hacer lo mismo por ti.

-Oscar... Oscar... –alcanzó a suspirar André antes de dejar caer la mano que trató de levantar para asirse de la muchachita.

Con su esquelética figura, la niña incorporó el cuerpo de un inconsciente André y lo puso sobre sus hombros sosteniéndolo por un lado y tomando las paredes del otro, para buscar la salida, con una fuerza indescriptible, sorteaba cada piedra, cada nube de polvareda y cenizas... Hasta que al fin, llegó al final de un cuarto que parecía intacto, que parecía ser un despacho...

Bajó el cuerpo cuidadosamente, y miró al hombre... lo vio pálido y sin vida, con el cuerpo ardiendo en fiebre y que poco a poco, se tornaba en la rigidez de los cadáveres. ¡Ese hombre frente a ella estaba muriendo!

La chica sollozó de rodillas ante el cuerpo del Comandante, con sus manos en el rostro, ensangrentadas, tratando de contener las lagrimas que fluían con fuerza.

-Debo cumplir mi promesa, soldado. Ayudame por favor. ¡Vive! ¡Lucha por vivir! No me dejes sola tú también.

-Oscar, Oscar, mi… -fue el último suspiro del hombre.

-Si... eso, sigue hablando, sigue por tu Oscar -Le dijo sosteniendo apenas la respiración sobre el rostro de André.-

"¿Quién podría ser ese tal Oscar? ¿Su hermano tal vez? ¿Acaso un amigo muy cercano, o algo así?" -Pensaba la niña.

Pero una lágrima rodó desde sus ojos grises... sintió que ese hombre exhaló los últimos bríos que le habían permitido sus fuerzas... solo le quedó tomar de la mano a André y cerrar sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

-Viviré para buscar a tu Oscar. Debo encontrarlo. Él necesita daber como esos hombres te han asesinado!

-o-

Alain, aun se temía la reacción de su Comandante, al ver a su reciente esposo, muerto tras unos pasillos.

-Dime Alain, ¿era el pelotón que comandaba André?

-No lo sé exactamente, Lady Oscar.

-Mi grupo no se separó de mí, y tus cañoneros se encuentran todos aquí. El único grupo que queda es el de André. –susurraba con desesperación mientras corría a toda prisa, rogando al Cielo que sus sospechas no se hicieran realidad.

Al llegar al lugar, solo encontraron a sus hombres muertos en un charco de sangre impresionante. Con horror, Oscar cayó en cuenta de que si se trataba de los hombres que anteriormente habían formado aquella línea para proteger a los civiles, con su esposo.

Afanosamente y de rodillas, aquella mujer buscaba a su cónyuge entre los cadáveres, pero sin éxito. Alain aún estaba estupefacto tras aquella escena. Nadie en el mundo le haría pensar que unos minutos antes, no había visto a Grandier también en ese grupo. "Es más –pensó- en el lugar donde lo vi, tiene un charco de sangre... pero no está su cuerpo aquí."-dijo y se acuclilló tocando aquel líquido con los dedos, y pudo fijarse que pequeñas líneas de esa sangre como si alguien se lo hubiera llevado hacia adentro de la prisión.

-¡André! ¡André! ¿Dónde estás? ¡André, respóndeme por favor!- era el grito desesperado de Oscar, quien sin disimulo rompió en llanto.

-Oscar:- Alain la miró en tono serio.-Tengo que decirte algo.

-¡André! ¡Contéstame André!-seguía ella sin prestar atención a su soldado.

-¡Oscar! Escúchame! – púsose frente a su Comandante tomándola de ambos hombros

-No supe como decirte en ese momento... Pero, hasta ahora si me he tragado todo fue para no verte sufrir.

Oscar lo miró atenta, conteniendo todo su aliento y su histeria.

-Cuando entré aquí, hace un momento, él también estaba aquí, ...muerto como ellos...-dijo esto bajando la mirada y derramando también una ligera lágrima mientras sus pestañas caían sobre sus ojeras.

-No, no me puedes decir eso...-Oscar sintió que su corazón dejó de latir.- No, no es verdad...Alain... ¡no es verdad!

-Entiendo vuestro sufrimiento, Madame, pero...

-¡André!- y aquella mujer cayo de rodillas con el rostro bañado en lágrimas amargas, sintiéndose por primera vez impotente, tan rota por dentro, como si algo se desgarrara en el cuerpo, como una lanza atravesando su pecho.

Alain, no pudo contenerse y abrazó fuertemente a su Comandante.

-Valor, Madame. Valor. Todavía hay algo que no cierra, Oscar.

Ella paró de sollozar y lo miró mientras sus lágrimas corrían aún.

-Su cuerpo no está aquí.

-¿Su cuerpo? – buscó con la mirada nuevamente- ¿donde está? Tienes razón.

-No sabemos si lo tomaron sus asesinos, con qué propósito.

-Tal vez para alguna treta de parte de ellos, alguna tregua para chantajearnos...-susurraba sin levantar la vista, profundamente ofuscada.- luego de unos segundos, tomo una bocanada de aire, y volvió a decir- algunos de esos hombres, fueron mis soldados, y otros fueron los de Girodelle. Sé que él no está detrás de esto, pero cuando fuimos jóvenes, tuvimos nuestras rivalidades y esos enfrentamientos los trasladamos a nuestros respectivos pelotones, tal vez...-dudó ella.

-Tal vez nos pidan alguna tregua para tomarnos en emboscada.

-Busquemos el cuerpo, Alain...Hasta no verlo con mis propios ojos, es una esperanza. Tal vez siga vivo.

-Si es vuestra decisión, yo mismo os acompañaré. Pero debéis de recordar que si estamos aquí es para libertar a este Pueblo de la opresión. Vuestro esposo, fue mi mejor amigo, y lo estimé mucho en vida...me duele, tanto como a vos su muerte...pero, no os quiero arrancar vuestras últimas esperanzas diciéndoos que se trata de una causa que debería considerar ya perdida.

-Alain- dijo tratando de incorporarse a sí misma, reuniendo en ella todo el coraje que le quedaba- Entiendo tu patriotismo, y como mujer, aquí renuncio como Comandante de este Honroso Regimiento B, no puedo continuar con la Causa Común cuando estoy sufriendo por la angustia de saber donde está André . Te delego y encargo este puesto. Haz saber a los muchachos, como les decía Andre, que estoy muy orgullosa de ellos y lo estaré siempre. Especialmente de ti.-dijo ella, colocando una mano en el hombro de aquel atónito soldado, y enjugandosus ultimas lágrimas- Toma, y defiéndete con valentía. – entregándole su gran espada a su compañero- Yo tengo que buscar a mi André.

-Comandante...Vos no estáis actuando con vuestra razón.

-Razón... no existe mas una sola razón para mí en este mundo, sin André. –dijo y con un leve suspiro, se hizo de lado y avanzó tratando de seguir aquellos rastros de sangre.

Alain la quiso tomar del brazo, pero al sentir aquella pequeña presión en el mismo, Oscar, con un leve forcejeo se liberó de Alain y sin mirarlo al rostro, se alejó corriendo del lugar.

-¡Lady Oscar!- Fue el grito impotente de Soisson.

Ella simplemente lo ignoró y avanzó por aquellas oscuras y polvorientas ruinas. Pronto comenzó a toser y a escupir sangre. Aquella amenaza nuevamente se hacia presente en su cuerpo. La tuberculosis también pronto podía llevarla junto con su amado si él no conseguía vivir.

Tras buscar y gritar el nombre de su antiguo compañero de infancia, convertido en su marido, entre aquellas ruinas y salones maltrechos, tuvo la infortunada oportunidad de toparse con aquellos soldados rebeldes, los mismos que habían aniquilado a sus hombres e inciertamente, suponía ella que tenían a su marido herido...

-Pero mirad nada más quien se hace presente a nuestras vistas.

-No es más que la soberbia, la altiva Oscar François de Jarjayes.-dijo uno de los soldados, que se aparto del grupo y se acercó fusil en mano hasta aquella desesperada mujer.

-Gerard, Gracias a Dios que sois vos. – Dijo con dificultad y conteniéndose el pecho con una mano- Decidme, qué sabéis del grupo de soldados que De Launay no pudo convencer de huir?-Oscar confió en el antiguo soldado que ella comandó hacía algunos años atrás.

-¿Huir? Como aristócrata que sois, vos misma debéis de saber que tenemos la misión divina si se puede, de no abandonar nunca nuestros principios. ¿Acaso olvido las propias enseñanzas que impartió hace años en la Guardia Real, Mademoiselle Jarjayes?- Inquirió a su interlocutora.- Claro, ya se os habrá borrado de vuestra femenina mente, ahora que esa debilidad de mujer os llevo a aceptar la causa de la gente del pueblo.

Los ojos de Oscar se abrieron para comprender aquellas palabras.

-Habladme con respeto- le dijo ella, lanzándole una de sus miradas desafiantes.

-Ahora ya no es comandante de la Guardia Real, "Lady" Oscar. -Hiz9 una mueca burlona después de escupir muy cerca de sus botas -¿Qué os pensasteis? ¿Que ser un antiguo subordinado vuestro, os daría derecho de continuar con vuestras viejas órdenes?

-Pero, vos no actuabais de esa forma hace tiempo cuando...

-¡Cuándo mi padre me obligaba a hacer carrera militar! Y en mi maldita carrera, tuve que ser subordinado vuestro. ¡De una mujer!... fue la experiencia más humillante de mi vida, Comandante.

-Lo siento por ti, Gerard.-dijo y bajó la mirada.- Antes de retirarme, te quisiera pedir un favor, me podrías decir si tus compañeros tomaron como rehén a un soldado de mi pelotón?

-¿Un rehén? Sería una buena idea... pero, desafortunadamente no lo hicimos.

-¿Que?... y... mi...-Oscar apenas podía coordinar sus pensamientos.

-Vi que vuestro antiguo lacayo es ahora comandante como Vos.

Ciertamente, fui yo mismo quien le disparó, y si tanto apreciabais a aquel hombre, os diré que vi como se retorció del dolor antes de expirar, "Comandante".-dijo con la sonrisa más maquiavélica e improvisando una pequeña reverencia hacia la mujer.

-¡No. No... No...! André, no puede ser...André...- el dolor aprisionó su frágil pecho y pronto creyó desfallecer.

-Ciertamente, estaréis feliz de acompañarlo.

El hombre dijo aquello, y tiró del gatillo disparando una bala que fue a incrustarse en una pierna de Oscar, que cayo al suelo, con un gran gesto de dolor.

-No... no, no somos tan crueles, no vamos a liquidar a vuestra merced tan rápido... primero, queremos ver como sufrís, queremos ver hasta donde el orgullo de una persona como vos, puede.-dijo esto, y procedió a un segundo tiro, a la otra pierna...

-Maldito! –Gritó Oscar mordiéndose los labios- Maldito, no mereces ni siquiera el uniforme que portas!

-¿Ah? ¿Que tenemos?... ¿duele? –dijo, pisoteando un brazo de la mujer y disparando al otro.

-Maldito. Las pagarás tarde o temprano

-Arrevouir, Mademoiselle Jarjayes!

Dijo esto, y dio otro disparo al centro del pecho de la desdichada. Ya Oscar, dejó de pensar, dejo de respirar, dejo de ver... dejo de existir.

-¡No! –irrumpió Alain en el salón tras acudir presuroso con todo el resto del pelotón, y evitó así que el canalla remate a su Comandante.

El Regimiento B abrió fuego inmediatamente para acabar con aquellos soldados, aunque algunos de ellos lograron huir.

Alain, sin embargo, al ver a un jadeante Gerard tras recibir un tiro en el estómago, fue a hundirle en lo profundo del pecho la espada que había heredado instantes atrás.

-Me la entregó para defenderme... y sin embargo ahora, la conocerás en la muerte, ¡porque en esta espada esta toda la fuerza de Oscar Francois de Jarjayes!.

Luego, de retirar aquel filo cubierto de sangre, lo primero que atinó a gritar como loco, pidiendo un médico.

-Os sacaremos de esta, Comandante.

Dijo esto sacándose la visera y conteniendo una mano de esta.

-No te voy a dejar morir tan fácilmente, Oscar.

Un hombre se acercó a Alain y él asintió para que la revisara.

-Amigo mio, esta mujer, ya no está en este mundo. La leyenda, el mito de la Comandante Oscar de Jarjayes ha terminado.

 **Fin del primer capítulo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Si tienen la impresión de que esto es un déjà vu... Están en lo correcto. Esto es un reciclado.**

 **He rescatado el fic que habia escrito allá por el 2001 y publicado en el sitio de Yue Chan, que como saben, hubo un contratiempo con las credenciales de su blog.**

 **Hay muchísimo por corregir, pero aún mantengo mucho de los diálogos y descripciones que usaba en aquella época. Es una especie de respeto a mi yo de hace... mejor no sacar fechas.**

 **Recuerdo que esta idea del fic me habia surgido al leer (si... no habia You Tube en aquella época) una sinopsis de la película de Jacques Demy... ¿Ya ven que no hay mal que por bien no venga? Es que si la hubiera visto... ¡Este fic no existiría! (¡Fue horrible! ¡Fue horrible!)**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	2. chapter 2

EN EL LIMBO.

La brisa de verano resoplaba en aquella playa cuyas arenas blancas eran bañadas por aguas de color turquesa. Algunos árboles que él sólo había visto en ilustraciones de libros y crónicas de viajeros, le sugerían que eran palmeras.

Notó que no sentía dolor alguno y sus vestimentas no eran las que acostumbraba a llevar. Ni librea, ni uniforme: Tenía una camisa suelta y pantalones flojos de color marfil. Miró sus pies descalzos y enterró sus dedos en la arena. Sintió placer al hacerlo.

Se quedó sentado frente al mar, dejando que la brisa jugara con sus rizos negros. Miraba a la lejanía con sus ojos verdes, esperando divisar algo extraordinario en el horizonte.

-Aquí estoy. Creo entender que esta es una especie de antesala a algún juicio. Podría esperar aquí toda mi vida- suspiró echándose en la arena cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca. - O lo que sea esto... Este lugar es demasiado hermoso. Hay tanta paz.

Un hombre se sentó a su lado. Era algo joven. Vestía como él. No lo sintió llegar sino hasta sentir su peso a su lado. Se incorporó de inmediato.

-Hola. -Le saludó gentil.

-Hola André.

Su voz era algo gruesa para ser joven. Su aspecto no era tan diferente al de André Grandier. Nunca lo había visto, sin embargo le era familiar su presencia.

-Te preguntarás quien soy.

-Sé que he hablado contigo toda mi vida... No sabía que ibas a tener forma humana.

-La forma que tengo es la que tú quieres que tenga. Al menos en tu mente.

-Supongo que es más fácil hablar contigo de esta forma. -Se rascó la cabeza, como era costumbre, y sonrió. - ¿Eres algo así como mi conciencia?

El hombre solo le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? Este lugar no sé si es el paraíso... Imaginaba que sería en el Cielo con ángeles recibiéndome o a San Pedro haciendo un recuento de mis faltas y virtudes, antes de decidir abrir si ingreso o no.

-En realidad, esto también es parte de lo que estás creando en tu mente.

-¿Y tiene algún motivo crear un ambiente así?

-Es que eres tú el que debes responderte esa pregunta. ¿Para qué lo haces?

André suspiró y se echó de nuevo sobre la arena. El hombre a su lado permaneció mirando al horizonte.

-Supongo que estoy esperando algo. No sé a donde quiero ir, ni lo que quiero hacer.

-Es irónico, que siendo por primera vez libre, decidas seguir atado.

Otro suspiro fue su respuesta.

\- Has dejado de ser un siervo, ya no debes lealtad a tu nación con tu uniforme; eres libre de tus dolores y temores, eres libre de tus emociones y falencias... y por sobre todo, eres libre para dejar de sufrir por aquel amor que tanto te ha afligido durante estos años.

Un dolor punzante cruzó la frente de André. Se llevó algunos dedos para masajearse en la zona. Presionó su piel con las yemas de sus dedos. Ciertamente figuras y escenas comenzaron a formarse en su mente.

-Empiezas a recordar. Deberías olvidar el dolor. A donde vamos ya no sufrirás.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste: Prefiero seguir atado.

-¿A qué? ¿A tus recuerdos? ¿Quieres permanecer eternamente en este lugar para recordarla? Sin avanzar, sin evolucionar ni trascender a algo más? ¿Es en serio, André Grandier? -La voz que fue calma al principio, pasó a ser enérgica e imponente.

André desde el suelo solo acertó a decir tras otro suspiro - Aunque sea por la eternidad, aqui la esperaré. Ella vendrá. No necesito trascender a nada si no estaré con ella. Ella es mi luz, y yo su sombra.

-¿Tanto así la amas?

-Rechazo la eternidad en el Cielo por un minuto más con ella, sólo para que sepa que la amo.

Su acompañante lo imitó y también se tumbó sobre la arena. -Deberé hacerme a la idea entonces. ¿Ya imaginaste que tal vez ella forme una familia con otro hombre y te olvide mientras siga su vida?

-Lo dudo.

-¿Tan seguro estás?

\- No creo que haya alguien dispuesto a tolerarla como lo he hecho por tanto tiempo. Ni ella tolere ser amada por otro. No tiene paciencia para este tipo de cosas.

-¿Recuerdas cuántos la pretendían además de ti? ¿Y recuerdas los celos que te carcomieron el alma por tanto tiempo cuando ella pensaba en otro?

\- Los había olvidado. Gracias por recordármelos. - Lo dijo en tono irónico y entredientes.

Una gaviota pasó cerca de ellos graznando al rozar la superficie de aquellas aguas tranquilas, perturbando el sonido del vaivén del oleaje.

-Bueno... Supongo que si sobrevive, el primero en buscarla para protegerla seria Alain. Él sabe que está enferma, y tras la muerte de su hermana Dianne, él necesita cuidar de alguien. Obviamente, aflorarán los sentimientos que tuvo que reprimir por mi culpa. Sin embargo, imagino a los dos discutiendo todo el tiempo por nimiedades... y no olvides, ambos probando quién es más fuerte que quién.

-Sería interesante verlos a ambos de esa manera. ¿Y estarías aquí pensando en que podría suceder que de alguna forma, eso la contentara al menos?

-Si ella es feliz... Me vale poco estar desde otro lugar haciéndolas de fisgón. Sabrá cuidarse bien en una relación donde mida fuerzas todo el tiempo. Le vendría bien contagiarse del humor de Alain... y a él tomar clases de seriedad con ella.

André tomó una roca y la lanzó al agua. Prosiguió con sus reflexiones en voz alta.

-El siguiente en la lista que sé que la buscará es Girodelle. No desconfío de su amor... Pero creo que ella nunca lo verá como a un igual.

-¿Y a ti si te vio como a un igual?

-Eso fue diferente. Fue un amor que vivía en ambos desde que nos conocimos, prácticamente. Se disfrazó de amistad hasta que se convirtió en algo más profundo. Pero no sería así con Girodelle. Además no toleraría a alguien tan femenino junto a ella, cuando Oscar nunca se supo desenvolver de esa forma. No será su subordinado quien le enseñe a comportarse como una dama. Me lo imagino pidiéndole a ella que le cepille el pelo todas las noches. No sería propio de Oscar acceder a eso, ¡jamás!

Su compañero comenzó a reír a carcajadas. André lo miró curioso. - Es que no sé si te estás riendo tú o es mi mente la que te hace reír tanto por lo que pienso.

-Tómalo como quieras - Dijo apretándose el vientre mientras su risa sonaba como un eco en toda la playa.

-Y por supuesto, el tercero en buscarla sería Fersen. - El hombre miró a André al pronunciar ese nombre.

-¿Esperabas que encolerice por eso? Mi buen amigo... Fersen es muy buena persona. Nunca podría odiarlo. Su sino es amar, a la mujer equivocada y era Oscar quien amaba a un hombre que no tenía ojos para ella... Mas, si él alguna vez posara sus ojos en ella, y con su cariño la consolara y le hiciera menos dolorosa mi ausencia, aceptaría ese destino solo por saberla feliz. Aunque, espero que en verdad Oscar haya madurado sus sentimientos, y recuerde siempre su lugar en esa relación de tres.

-En verdad me sorprende tu altruismo hacia ella.

-No es altruismo. Es amor... aprendí al final de mi vida que en verdad la amaba y lo que siento por ella es más importante que buscar como el egoísta que fui, querer tenerla solo para mí. Fui infantil antes. Ahora sé lo que se siente amar y ser amado. Es por eso que pude desprenderme de aquellos sentimientos enfermizos de posesión. Me siento feliz por ella.

-Pero quieres estar con ella...

Otra gaviota graznó cerca de ellos volviendo a interrumpir el diálogo... Y se le sumaron varias más que volaron en dirección no muy lejos de ellos. André se incorporó y miró a aquel extraño conocido invitándolo a apearse.

-Mira. Es raro. Todas, las aves están en la playa.

-Habrán encontrado algunos peces... o algo así. - dijo el compañero ocasional de André.

Pero algo había ahí que todo aquel averío se encontraba convergiendo en el mismo punto. Pronto el joven agudizó su vista, limpiándose un poco las costras de sus ojos. Notó que con el izquierdo también podía ver a la perfección. - Supongo, que esto también es producto de mi mente - dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente. El otro hombre, sólo le devolvió la misma sonrisa como respuesta.

El grupo de aves, comenzó a abrir un poco de espacio en el lugar, y André pudo ver por fin, un bulto en la orilla. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia ahí con pasos dubitativos. Vio largos rizos rubios que se encontraban sucios y revueltos por el efecto de las olas en la orilla.

-¡Es ella! ¡Ven! - dijo volteando la cabeza hacia su amigo y comenzó a correr hasta donde estaba ella. Lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, sin notar que aquel hombre que lo acompañó ese tiempo, tomó un camino opuesto al suyo.

André llegó casi sin aire hasta donde se encontraban las gaviotas, que a su vez, le despejaron el camino armando gran alboroto por su presencia repentina. Sin dudarlo mucho se agachó en la arena y tomó delicadamente a su mujer para verle la cara.

Miró dulcemente cómo sus pupilas azules iban asomándose tras sus pestañas, y la expresión de dolor iba atenuándose en su blanco rostro.

-¡Oscar! ¡Oscar! ¡Por fin estás aquí! - Sentimientos encontrados se agolparon en su pecho. Lágrimas comenzaron a fluir en sus ojos. Era inmensa y egoistamente feliz con el destino de Oscar.

-¡André! ¡Estás vivo! ¡Al fin te encontré! - y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella se incorporó con ayuda de André y al mirarlo radiante, le sonrió y acarició el rostro. Apoyó su frente a la de él y suspiró. Comenzó a llorar de felicidad. André la besó con ternura y ella le correspondió.

Al separar sus labios, Oscar François De Jarjayes, alcanzó a decirle:

-Ahora si, juntos como siempre y juntos para siempre.

Fin del Capítulo 2.

 **Este capitulo es en realidad un One Shot publicado en el grupo Lady Oscar Perú como homenaje en Julio 2018 a Oscar y André.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
